


A Small Malfunction

by fairyfeller



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a glitch causes him to take a tumble, Hatchworth needs to get some repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://probabilitybronze.tumblr.com/post/140438676450/the-first-time-hatchy-malfunctioned-after-he-got) piece of fanart.

It was just a game, just a simple game of hide and seek in the manor. Hatchworth had spotted GG hiding behind a curtain and was chasing her, the two robots yelling affectionately at each other.

It was just a game. Right up to the point where Hatchworth felt something glitch in his matrix, a small malfunction in his processors, and the next thing he felt was his body crashing down onto the floor.

All things considered, it could have been a lot worse. It was one of the shorter flights of stairs, and the fall didn’t damage Hatchworth’s power core. It did, however, damage multiple circuit boards and shatter his photoreceptors.

It was the Spine who found him, hearing GG crying for help. “Hey, what's all this ruckus?” he said; then, his tone changing as he saw the other robot, “Hatchy? Ah crap, what happened to you?” The Spine knelt down beside Hatchworth, careful to avoid any broken parts. “Hatchy?”

“We were just playing!” said GG. "I was heading to the Taco Tower, looking for a place to hide, and then Hatchworth

Hatchworth clutched at the Spine's arm with his good hand. “Will I be sent back to the vault?” he asked, his voice filled with panic. “Please d-d-don't send me back!”

The Spine looked up at GG. “Get the Walter Workers, then find Peter and tell him what happened.” GG nodded and ran off, shooting a worried look behind her as she turned a corner. The Spine turned his attention back to Hatchworth. “Don't worry Hatchy, Peter will have you fixed in no time.”

Hatchworth tightened his grip on The Spine’s arm. "You can't tell Peter! He’ll l-l-l-lock me away, I know he w-w-w-will!" Hatchworth's voice cracked and distorted as his vocal processors gave out.

"Hatchworth, you're going to okay.” The Spine covered Hatchworth’s hand with his own. “I know you’re scared, and I know you’re hurting. But you’re going to be all right Hatchy, I promise. You’re not going back to the vault. I won’t let you be put in there again, you hear me?”

Hatchworth nodded mutely, still afraid but feeling a little calmer. The Spine kept hold of the other robot’s hand until the Walter Workers arrived to take Hatchworth down to the workshop.

 

* * *

 

 

Several long hours later, Peter VI carefully screwed Hatchworth’s head back into place. “That’s all the repairs finished.”

Hatchworth blinked several times, tentatively flexing his limbs. “I’m all fixed?”

“Yep, that’s everything.” Peter picked up a rag from the worktable and started cleaning the oil off his hands. “You shouldn’t have any more malfunctions, but let me know if you feel something glitch again, okay? Even if it’s minor.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you Peter.”

“Hey, no problem. Can’t have one of my robot buddies bugging out.” Peter reached over and gave Hathworth’s shoulder a squeeze. “Ready to go back upstairs?”

Hatchworth managed to pull himself out of his chair, which was trying to entice him to stay sitting, and walked to the elevator with Peter.

“Peter, can I ask you a question?” Hatchworth said as the elevator jolted upward.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“If… if I glitched up really bad… would you ever lock me away?”

“You mean back in the vault?” Hatchworth nodded. “Nope, no more vault. I mean, if your core cracked or started leaking I’d have to isolate you for a bit for safety, but you would be down in my workshop until I fixed you.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Hatchworth replied, relief flooding through his systems.

“You weren’t worrying about that were you?”

“Perhaps a little.”

The elevator shuddered to a stop, the doors hissing open. “Well, you can put that fear to rest,” Peter said. “I don’t want any of you locked up and broken, you’re all too important to me.” He stepped out of the elevator. “Now, I need to go feed Marshmallow.”

Hatchworth followed Peter out of the elevator, ready to find the others.


End file.
